


Not during work hours

by Immakingmyowncontent



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immakingmyowncontent/pseuds/Immakingmyowncontent
Summary: Onslaught distracts Scrapper during work
Relationships: Onslaught/Scrapper (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Not during work hours

Scrapper was glad for the call. Hook was in one of his moods and the engineer needed a reason to escape his team. A malfunctioning engine was a blessing. However, it wasn’t such an easy fix. Scrapper was now halfway in the damn thing, whoever fixed this last time didn’t do a very good job. He basically had to rip the engine apart and his legs were now tangled in wires. Still, it was better than a moody Hook.

Lost in his work, the engineer jerked and let out an undignified noise when he felt someone grab his waist.

“It’s been a while, Scrapper.”

Scrap.

“Onslaught.”  
\--  
“I’m not interrupting something, am I?”

Both gestalt leaders froze. It was no secret what they were doing. Onslaught was loud, as was Scrapper. Not to mention their current position didn’t leave much to the imagination.

"Scrapper. Onslaught. Save it for when you are off duty."


End file.
